


May I Have This Dance?

by Rainieva



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballroom Dancing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainieva/pseuds/Rainieva
Summary: Something was definitely wrong with Akira. Sure, the leader of the Phantom Thieves was a busy man for only being a teenager, but he always seemed to make time for his teammates. For him. Of course, his tendency to overwork himself wasn't why he was worried. Lately, he has been avoiding everyone. He was abnormally quiet in the group chats and things always seemed to come up when they planned to meet up. It was so unlike him that all of  the thieves had begun to worry for their leader. Part of Ryuji felt selfish for wanting Akira's time when he did so much for them already. Maybe he just wanted time alone?~~~Or, Ryuji figures out he has a crush on Akira and it's in the middle of a palace.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 31
Kudos: 322





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This started as a just some fluffy ballroom dancing but turned into a bit of a character study. Cant help write shit for these two during the quarantine and waiting for my copy of Royal.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Something was definitely wrong with Akira. Sure, the leader of the Phantom Thieves was a busy man for only being a teenager, but he always seemed to make time for his teammates. For him. Of course, his tendency to overwork himself wasn't why he was worried. Lately, he has been avoiding everyone. He was abnormally quiet in the group chats and things always seemed to come up when they planned to meet up. It was so unlike him that all of the thieves had begun to worry for their leader. Part of Ryuji felt selfish for wanting Akira's time when he did so much for them already. Maybe he just wanted time alone? In an effort to ease their worry, the Phantom Thieves planned to meet at the Shibuya Accessway to discuss how to help their friend. 

"He's never been that talkative but this is seriously weird." Ann sighs, leaning against the handrail for support.

The other thieves stood around her in their school uniforms, waiting for Morgana to arrive. Ryuji sat on the concrete sidewalk, scrolling on his phone. The cat must have had a hard time finding an excuse to leave without Akira becoming suspicious of him. He was exceptionally perceptive and any hint that they were planning something behind his back would cause him to worry and possibly try and stop them.

"It's as if he is actively avoiding us..." Makoto trails off, staring at a spot in the ground solemnly.

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Morgana's voice cuts through the almost sicking silence and gets the other teens’ attention as he jumps up onto the rail. 

“Not that he has any interest in talking to me, either.”

“Seriously?! Even you, Morgana?” Ryuji asks.

“Joker’s behavior is highly suspicious. I should know. He was always running around for the Phantom Thieves but now…” Morgana’s voice is thick with worry that he is unwilling to show.

“Then, what should we do?” Ryuji stands with a new found determination.

Morgana seems to pause for a moment, almost nervous to explain what came next. However, the cat lets out a soft sigh before continuing.

“I think we need to input his name into the Nav or check Mementos, at the very least.”

A lump grew in Ryuji’s throat that he desperately tried to choke down, like all of his fear and anxiety was collecting there.

“The Nav? You don’t mean-” Yusuke starts, straightening a bit.

“Persona users can have very strong desires, like the desire to rebel that you all felt when you first awoke to your Persona. Similarly, your Personas are the representation of your true selves. You should remember agreeing to stay true to yourselves when forming the contract with them.”

“Hold on, so if we don’t stay true to ourselves, our Personas will get mad at us?” Ann exclaims.

“Yes and no.” Morgana corrects. “It’s more like you are breaking your deal. This will sever your bond with the Persona and thus it would return to its original form as your shadow. Pair that with a strong distortion or desire and a palace will appear… I think.”

“What do ya mean, ‘ya think’? This is Akira we’re talking about!” Ryuji shouts, jumping up from his spot on the ground, brows knitted together in frustration.

“Don’t you think I know that? That’s why we have to check the Nav. If this is what I think it is, this will only get worse as time goes on!” Morgana all but hisses back.

Ryuji settles back onto the sidewalk with a huff, defeated. A decision having been reached, Makoto takes out her cellphone and pulls up the Nav. She then holds it out in front of her for all of the thieves to see. The group gathered in a circle, looking at it tentatively. Everyone one had looks of intense worry on their faces and the silence was thick in the air, almost suffocating. Makoto noticeably gulps, as if steeling herself before speaking.

“The Akira Kurusu of Leblanc Coffee and Curry.”

It sounded strained and strangely formal, even for Makoto. Still, the soft beep confirming a match cut through the silence, leaving a sickening feeling in his gut. The lump in his throat grew and everyone stood in quiet shock or possibly fear of what was to come.

Makoto clears her throat, breaking the silence.”The last thing is the distortion, right?” Her voice shook as she spoke. 

Morgana only gives a small nod in response, letting the silence continue for what seemed to be an eternity before a few of the other teenagers were brave enough to offer guesses. Yusuke suggested Hell and Ann mentioned the court while Haru said something about his hometown. With none of the possible keywords showing any hope, Ryuji’s mind wanders through the possibilities. Finally, one stuck out and it seemed too right to be wrong.

“Prison?”

The same sickening chime and automated voice forces his heart to leap from his chest to his throat, blocking any hopes of oxygen getting through. The other thieves stood frozen in what seemed like fear or unease. Ryuji grimaced at the thought. Akira truly believed his life to be a prison of all things. Of course, the incident with his record that forced him into this situation was unfair and bullshit, but surely coming to the city wasn't all bad?

"We should stop for now and rest. We can meet at LeBlanc after school tomorr-" Morgan's is quickly cut off by Ryuji.

"What? No way! We gotta go now!"

"But-"

"You said the longer we wait, the worse it will be, yeah? So we gotta go now!" He continues to push, desperately.

The cat sighs dramatically, shaking his head as if he was disappointed in the blond. "Really, Ryuji? You can't just go charging into a Palace. Rest up and we can go in together when we're ready."

Ryuji grumbles to himself under his breath along with a few choice curse words. Without another word, Ryuji turns on his heels and starts to head home. He hears a few calls of his name but he hardly pays them any mind, absorbed in his own thoughts.

~~~

He was beyond restless. He paced back and forth in his room for what seemed like forever before settling on his bed, his good leg bouncing anxiously. He holds his cellphone scrolling through the messages between Akira and him. Most recently, the messages were left unread and increased in concern and panic as time went on, almost reaching desperatiation in the last 24 hours. It was hard and a bit embarrassing looking back at the messages. He sounded so clingy. In spite of this, he begins typing in a new message.

> Hey dude. We just want to know you're okay.

Ryji's brows furrow into a frown of frustration before deleting it all and falling back onto his bed with a sigh. "Just be okay…" He breathes.

A notification comes from his phone, alerting him to a message. He sits up with a start, stupidity hoping it to be a reply from the leader. However, only Ann's face appears on the screen, winking back at him. He groans, considering ignoring the text altogether. Instead, he chooses life and begrudgingly opens the message.

> Are you okay? Don't do anything stupid, please.

Ryuji chuckles in spite of himself. Of course Ann was worried about him. Considering the way he stormed off, he's sure they thought he would try to go into the palace on his own. He decides answering to dispel her worries now would be easier than dealing with her questioning later.

> I'm fine. I'm not going in alone if that's what you're asking.

> Good. I know you're worried but we'll save him together.

> Yeah.

Ryuji's short reply seemed to silence for now. He sighs, letting his phone fall onto his chest as he lays back down. He gazes up at the ceiling, unable to quiet his racing thoughts. Defeated, he rolls over to try to sleep the worry away.

~~~

Much of the next school day he spent anxiously waiting for it to be over, watching the clock tick slowly. For a moment, he believes the second hand to have stopped for much longer than a second. As soon as the last bell rings throughout the building, he dashed out of his classroom and didn't even wait for the other's before he was off of school grounds and headed for LeBlanc.

When he got there, he saw Yusuke, Futaba and Morgana waiting patiently outside. Not long after, the last of the Shujin thieves join them.

"Alright, we should get going before one of them notices us."

Ryuji assumes Morgana is talking about Boss and Akira himself. Part of this felt like lying but he knew this was likely the only way to help him. He had already ignored all of their previous attempts to reach out to him.

Makoto took out her phone holding it out for everyone to see. The Nav was displayed with Akira's Palace information imputed. Ryuji gulped, a sour taste infecting his mouth.

"Is everyone ready?" She asks, with a barely noticeable shake to her voice.

With a confirming not from everyone she clicks the button tentatively. The world around them sways, bends and comforts in an awful unnatural way that Ryuji had grown somewhat used to. Still, he closes his eyes to avoid getting sick and after a few moments, opens his eyes again. 

The backstreets of Yongen-Jaya had turned barren and deserted. All of the other nearby buildings were gone and a massive, gray concrete structure before them where LeBlanc once stood. There were no visible windows or entrances but cameras were stationed everywhere, watching their every move. Surrounding the dark building was an equally intimidating chain link fence, towering over them. At each of the corners, a tall watchtower stood with a bright beacon of light spinning around each of them. Ryuji looks down and notices that their clothes have yet to change into the strange Phantom Thief attire they had come to know. For some reason, a wave of relief washes over him. "Hey, this means we're not a threat, right?"

"This is Joker we're talking about." Yosuke mentions. "Would it not be strange for him to consider us threats?"

"I guess not. I would think a place with this much security would automatically consider outsiders threats." Makoto answers, surveying the grounds herself.

"But we ain't outsiders!" Ryuji shouts angrily, catching Makoto off guard with his aggressiveness.

"I know that. I'm just saying that Joker seems like he would be more cautious, is all."

"I wouldn't say it's because Joker isn't cautious." Mona pipes up, the only one having changed. 

"Palaces represent the distortions in one's heart. So if Joker believes he is trapped in a prison, it makes sense that we're not the ones under surveillance."

"You mean we're not threats because the prison is for Akira?" Ryuji asks.

Morgana nods.

"Come to think of it, we must be considered law-abiding citizens. That means we should be able to come visit, right?" Makoto mentions, pointing to a gate in the fence with a few shadows dressed as police guards.

"Let's go." Ryuji calls, already headed towards the shadow. The shadows immediately turn to look at them, straightening defensively.

"State your business." It practically growls. The voice would almost sound human if it wasn't for the distorted tone.

"We're here to visit - uh, one of the prisoners here? Akira Kurusu?" Ann hesitates for a moment, nerves seeming to get to her.

The two shadow guards glance at one another for a moment before answering. "No one is permitted to visit the inmate."

The thieves look amongst each other with dejected eyes. However, Ryuji watches Makoto step forward confidently. "My name is Makoto Nijima. My sister is with the Public Prosecutors office and she asked me to come ask him a few questions on her behalf."

The shadows seem taken aback but don't go to move. "What need is there for a prosecutor when he willingly serves his penance?"

Surprised, Makoto manages to stand her ground. "Simply making all the necessary precautions."

The shadows' eyes seem to narrow in suspicion, but after a moment, one of the shadows moves to open the gate, letting them pass. The group makes it inside and stares up at the outwardly impregnable fortress.

"Hey, I think I'm getting some readings from over there!" Futaba points, glancing over her laptop.

Everyone nods and bounds in the direction Futaba had pointed out. They reach the side of the large, main building where a panel is visible on the side of the wall. Ryuji notices a few of the cameras track their movement as they approach the panel. Futaba leans forward, inspecting the panel carefully before pressing her finger to it a few times. A loud alarm blares over a speaker that can't be seen, startling them all. The alarm is followed by rumbling as a portion of the wall slides into itself to reveal a pair of steel double doors. Bewildered, Ryuji reaches for the handle, opening it and following everyone inside.

Surprisingly, it opens into a fairly lavish ballroom. The floors were marbled stone and faceless figures in masks danced across the open room to a soft, distorted melody coming from somewhere. The steps are made of the same marble leading up to a central landing from either side of the ballroom that overlooked the dance floor. On this balcony sat a large throne made of a similar marble and cushioned with red velvet. Sat atop it, dignified as ever, was Akira. He wore a black suit that mimicked the patterns and style of his typical Phantom Thief attire. His black dress shoes were slightly pointed and he still wore bright red gloves. This is when Ryuji noticed the shiny, silver handcuffs around his wrists. The chain connecting the two cuffs was abnormally long - possibly foot - giving him slack to move freely. What was the point, then?

Akira's legs were crossed and he leaned on one arm of the chair, overlooking the crowd with an almost amused look behind his black and white mask. With the mask on, Ryuji felt compelled to call him 'Joker' and be ready to take his orders at any time. His eyes locked with the unnatural yellow ones that reminded him that this wasn't his leader and friend. For a moment, Ryuji could swear a small smirk graced his face at the sight of him. With an almost grand flourish, he stands and addresses the thieves.

"Ah, welcome. Care for a dance?"

Ryuji steps forward, Akira's gaze following him. "What are ya doin' 'Kira? We're tryin' to ya."

The shadow chuckles darkly, shaking his head. "Here you have two options: dance and entertain me or resign to rot in a cell." The distortion in his voice grew toward the end.

"Dance? What are ya talkin' about?"

With a hand placed on the handrail, Akira begins to descend the staircase to Ryuji's left. "I have always had to play the part of the perfect son, friend, leader and person. Always entertaining them with a smile and a dance." Akira made it to the bottom of the stairs and the faceless dancers moved to make a path for him straight to the other teenagers.

"I wonder if you all really knew what I was like, would you still look up to me? Would you still call me 'leader'?"

The shadow was only a few feet away from him. His body tensed as his hand gently brushed his cheek, only for a moment before letting it fall back to his side, as if denying himself something. Ryuji questions the sad look in his eyes but Morgana's voice cut in before he could determine an answer.

"Joker! We're here to steal your treasure. Let us help you."

Akira's attention shifts, his head turning to look at the cat. "My treasure? I'm sure that's what you believe but will you really be able to do it without your 'fearless leader' to help you?" 

"That doesn't matter! We're going to save you, whether you like it or not!" Ann shouts back, tears in her eyes.

"That's great and all but you wouldn't mind giving us a moment, would you?" The shadow deadpans, snapping his gloved fingers purposefully. A number of the faceless dancers around them appear to melt and distort into shadows resembling the guards outside. Quickly, they grab hold of the other thieves, restraining them. They let out gasps of surprise and protest as the shadows guide them away.

"Hey! What are ya doin'?!" Ryuji shouts, turning to face them. He reaches up to his face for the mask he has gotten so used to wearing. Remembering it's absence, he searched for the familiar burning in his chest he feels when summoning his persona. However, he felt nothing. The fire of rebellion didn't course through him as it usually did. Why? Why couldn't he fight? Something told him it had to do with not being transformed. Why that mattered now of all times left him wondering as friends continue to be dragged away by shadows. He goes to rush after them; to do something, but a hand catches his wrist and holds him in place. Ryuji turns to meet the gaze of the perpetrator.

"So, how about that dance?"

Ryuji looked about the room nervously. What exactly, was he looking for? An exit? Help? Unsure of any other options without access to his persona, Ryuji gives a small nod. Akira releases his wrist, instead holding it outstretched for him to take. Ryuji does so cautiously and the shadow leads him to the middle of the dance floor. Akira pulls him in, putting his free hand on his waist. Instinctively, he places his remaining hand on his shoulder. Ryuji could tell his face was red just from how hot he felt. As the shadow begins to step and sway back and forth, the other boy tries his damnedest not to look him in the eye. However, when his darting brown eyes finally settle on the shadow's face for a moment, he finds himself unable to look away. 

The golden eyes he had only seen viciousness and sadness in before held a strangely soft gaze. The shadow suddenly looked less like Joker and more like Akira. Like the best friend he worked out and went to get ramen with. The one who always answered his midnight texts. The one he counted on for everything. His first real friend in a long time.

"Even if only for a moment, I'm glad I got to share this with you, Ryuji." The shadow sighs, almost endearingly.

Ryuji could feel that his face was beet red - hell, he could barely breathe - but he couldn't look away. He felt entranced by the music; lost in the other's eyes. He even started to feel strangely self-conscious among the dressy shadows in his school uniform. Ryuji opens his mouth to say something but the words catch in his throat and he can hear his heart thundering in his ears. His entire body was heating up making increasingly aware of how sweaty his palms were. With the way his body was reacting, it was already too late by the time he realized the other boy was leaning into him. The shadow's half-lidded, yellow eyes were only inches from his and getting closer when a fist connected with the shadow's right cheek, forcing him to stumble backwards, bringing a hand up to nurse it. Ryuji's head snaps to look at his savior. There, in casual clothes and glasses, was a decidedly real Akira. His eyes, their proper gray color, narrows on the shadow with an angry scowl.

"Get away from him."

The shadow growled back with a snarl, an almost inhuman nature to him now. "Finally decided to join us?"

Akira scoffs with a disdain Ryuji hadn't heard from the leader before, seemingly dripping in anger. He raises a fist to swing again but Ryuji steps in to stop him, catching his arm much like he had done for him back with Kamoshida. Akira looked up at him, brows knitted together in confusion.

"How sweet. Thank you, Ryu. You are my knight in shinning armor-"

"Shut up!" Akira shouts, ripping his arm from Ryuji's grip but letting it fall to his side. His anger baffled him. He had gone MIA for how long and now he was angry?

"Why exactly are you so upset, me? Isn't this what you wanted?" The shadow asks, righting itself, a visible bruise where it was hit.

"Like hell you know what I want!" Akira spits back. Akira's calloused behaviour surprised him more than anything. He had always known Akira to be quiet but kind and Joker commanding but fair and just. Now, the shadow seems to emanate a feeling of betrayal and malice while Akira looked pissed and almost desperate.

"I'm surprised you avoided me this long. I suppose with your precious team poking around, you couldn't leave it be."

Akira doesn't respond, only clenching his hands tightly into fists.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are fighting as well as you've taught them. Will it be enough, though?" The shadow takes a step toward them but Akira immediately steps in front of Ryuji to act as a barrier between the two.

"Oh, protective. Not that I don't approve-"

"SHUT UP!" Akira practically screams. A short stunned silence is broken by the shadow's dark chuckles.

"Why are you hiding? Aren't they your friends? Won't they accept you?" It taunts, the snarl widening a dripping in malice.

Akira grabs the sides of his head, covering his ears. "I said, shut up! I'm not going to listen to this."

Ryuji carefully approaches his friend to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but Akira flinches and knocks his hand away.

"Don't you see? I really am worthless under that mask, right?" Akira shrinks back at the shadow's words, shoulders noticeably shaking.

Ryuji, spurred on by his friend's need for help, for his shoulders to steady him once again, forcing Akira to face him. "'Kira, don't listen to 'im. We don't think that."

"Of course you wouldn't, Ryuji. You hardly know the real me." The shadow smirks. "I have always wanted to be someone people looked up to. Being shipped off to the city was like a new start. A place where no one knew how pathetic I was."

"Shut up!" Akira yells again.

"You keep saying that! I know keeping our mouth shut was the plan but here…" The shadow speeds his arms wide in a grand gesture. "Here we are free to be our true self!"

"True self? What about this is true to me? I-I would never do this to my friends-"

The shadow's gaze sharpens. "What do you mean? I am your shadow, the true self! I know all your darkest secrets and desires."

"That doesn't matter! I am nothing like this! I-I would never… You're not me!"

Suddenly, the shadow didn't look human. It's golden eyes and cruel smile twists and distorts. Much like many palace rulers had mutated before, Akira's shadow was swallowed by an overwhelming darkness. From within, Ryuji could hear the maniacal laughter. 

"You're right! Joker isn't this sniveling coward. I am the leader of the great Phantom Thieves!"

The being that appeared before them was nothing like before. The dark being had equally dark horns and wore the same Joker mask. It didn't seem to have eyes and it's arms and legs were wrapped in chains, bolted to the floor. 

Ryuji quickly grabs one of Akira's hands and pulls him away from the shadow. "We gotta get outta here, man. C'mon!" Ryuji's pleas appear to have reached the leader as they begin rushing towards the exit.

The shadow laughs darkly behind them. Ryuji feels a rough grasp on his ankle and his feet fall out from under him. His hand loses hold of Akira's as he falls and hits the ground with a thud.

"Ryuji!" Akira calls, rushing back to crouch by his side and help him up. However, the shadow pulls and drags Ryuji back across the dance floor.

Akira reaches to catch him but misses and quickly stumbles after him. Ryuji, unwilling to go down without a fight, kicks the shadow's newly grown arm with his other foot as hard as he can. He can feel a sharp pain shoot through the bones in his leg, causing him to wince in pain. He pushes through, kicking the shadow repeatedly until the shadow finally let's go. He is hastily helped up and pulled away by a very worried Akira.

"You think you can save everyone? You can't save anyone!" It cackles, distortion growing with every word.

Ryuji steps forward a bit to face the shadow properly, his own anger growing. "I'm tired of listenin' to you say all this shit about my friend. I don't care if you are 'im or not!" He shouts back. "He's the best leader and friend I could ask for!"

At this, the shadow looked more amused than anything. "Of course! That is the perfectly performed dance our dear Akira here was able to pull off. He isn't brave or righteous." The shadow's head cocks to one side giving the two of them something that looked like a sinister smile. " He's a coward hiding behind a mask."

Ryuji steals a glance at the teen. His head hung defeated and the mess of black curls hid his eyes. There was a slight shake to his shoulders and the tension throughout his body looked painful. The anger and sadness hadn't faded at all. Ryuji found himself wishing he could reach in and take away all of his problems. He would do anything to fix whatever was making him feel the way he was. Akira had just arrived in a new city, met the school delinquent and risked everything to help him. He had solved one of the biggest problems in his life, improving his quality of life drastically. He had friends and a goal to devote himself to. He had given him a place at his side. He had given him everything.

Ryuji hardly realizes he is moving before his arms are wrapped around Akira's shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. "I ain't that smart but I do know that it don't matter what that thing says. You're my best friend and you are a way better person than you think you are. You saved all of us. You saved me."

Akira stood in apparent shock for a moment before practically melting in Ryuji's embrace. Surprised, he supports the other boy and let's him lean on him. Getting a better look at him, Akira was crying. That was another new thing for him.

"Ah- Ryuji. Do you know what you do to me? How can- how can I? With you?"

Ryuji looked back with wide eyes, getting a better look at the glassy, gray pools behind fake lenses. "What do you mean?" 

Akira let out an exasperated sigh. "I'd do anything for you. I awakened to my persona to protect you. You were my friend when everyone else was against me. Ryu, you saved me."

Ryuji was shocked into silence but Akir just smiles back at him sadly. His hand raises his hand to caress his cheek but stops just as the shadow had done before. The realization dawns on him suddenly.

Holy shit, Akira was in love with him.

And almost just as suddenly, another realization hit him as his heartbeat quickness and his face heats up.

Holy shit, he was in love with Akira.

Akira began to straighten and pull from Ryuji's grasp. For some reason, his body continues to act without his consent. Maybe in an effort to comfort him or keep him from leaving - most likely the latter - he pulls Akira back in, connecting their lips. It only lasted a few moments but when they seperated, they stared at each other in abject shock. 

Somehow, through his clouded mind, he becomes acutely aware of the shadow that was meant to be attacking them. Ryuji spins around and is met by a series of smirking faces slightly obscured by masks. The other Phantom Thieves stood a distance away, watching the exchange.

"Oh, don't mind us. You seemed to be having a moment so we took care of the shadow." Mona snickers.

Ryuji spots the shadow, back in its original form, safely restrained near the stairs. Having confirmed they were no longer in danger, he turns back to Akira, wanting to ensure he was alright. Sure enough, the leader had pulled himself together and began walking toward the shadow. Once directly in front of it, he kneels down to be eye level with his other self. With a sigh, he begins speaking.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I don't think I'm worth the support I get and I'm afraid my mistakes will hurt someone I care about." Akira pauses and glances and Ryuji. "I was really scared I was going to lose the one I love. Still, you didn't deserve to be shut out."

"Coward." The shadow scoffs before glowing brightly and transforming back into Akira's persona, Arsene. The persona seems to disappear into Akira's body and he turns back to face everyone, a bit of an embarrassed look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to deal with this on my own but things got… problematic." He admits.

"It would have been easier if you had just told us from the start but I know how hard it can be to ask for help." Panther reassures with a shoulder squeeze.

"What about the treasure?" Ryuji questions, curiously.

Fox holds up a black notebook of some kind. "This happened to be very well guarded. Any ideas as to what it might be?"

Akira takes it, a bit surprised. "My probation diary. I had to write in it everyday. I ended up writing down a lot of the things we did together in here."

"You mean, about the Phantom Thieves?" Noir asks.

Akira nods. "Everything. All my memories, here. Not really a medal or money, but priceless to me."

"Your palace's treasure is refreshingly undistorted." Fox chuckles.

"Hey! But, how did the treasure appear if we didn't send a calling card?" Oracle pipes up.

Akira looks away, blushing a bit. "I- uh, saw you all outside LeBlanc. I figured there was only one reason you'd all get together like that."

"I think that's enough chatting, this place could collapse at any second." Mona warns. They all nod and leave the distorted world together.

~~~

The other thieves had stayed at LeBlanc for a while, talking before heading home themselves. Ryuji, however, was the last one there. He knew he had to go home eventually but he still didn't want to leave Akira. Not after everything that happened.

"Want to come upstairs? You can spend the night and we can… talk."

The short pause before 'talk' doesn't go unnoticed by the blond but he doesn't bring it up. "Yeah, sure." He replies, following the other boy upstairs.

Morgana, somehow taking the hint, slips out of the cafe as Sojiro locks up, probably planning to stay with Futaba for the night. Once upstairs, Ryiji settles himself onto the brown couch near the old television. Akira remains standing, leaning on the table nearest to the stairs. The silence was thick and a bit awkward before Akira is brave enough to break it.

"What-" Akira starts, unsure how to put it. "What did my shadow say? Before I got there."

For some reason, this isn't the first thing he thought Akira would ask him. Part of him must still feel self-conscious. Anyone would be after someone saw the inside of their heart.

"Oh, uh- not much. He was glad to spend time with me and wanted to dance but that was-" Ryuji stops, interrupted by soft laughter. He looks over, surprised.

"Sorry. I guess I was worried for no reason."

"What do ya mean?" He questions tilting his head, slightly in confusion.

Akira pushes off the table and makes his way toward Ryuji, sitting next to him on the couch. "I was worried it would say something horrible. Something to make you hate me."

Ryuji looked back at the other thief in shock. While Akira remained looking forward. "Why would it do that? We're-"

"That's what I fear the most. Rejection. You and the team hating the real me? I don't think I'd-"

Ryuji grabs the other's shoulders, forcing him to turn and face him, much like he did in the palace. "I don't care how many times I got to say it, none of us would ever hate you. Ever. Especially me."

Akira looked back at him, eyes wide with disbelief. "Why?"

"Why?! What do ya mean 'why'? I thought I already told ya. You saved us. You're our friend. Weren't ya listening?"

Akira is stunned for a moment before he starts chuckling again. "Yes. Yes, I was listening."

Before he could register what was happening, a pair of warm lips were pressed against his. He felt himself lean into the kiss, bringing a hand up to Akira's mop of curls. His finger thread in between the soft stands smoothly, savoring the smell of coffee on him. Time seemed to slow in the quiet cafe attic as he enjoyed the moment. For once, he felt like he really knew what Akira thinks; how he really feels. When they finally part, he looks back at the leader though his thick-rimmed glasses, examining the dark gray eyes he's come to love.

Akira snorts cutely, turning away with a light blush on his cheeks. "What's that look for?"

"O-Oh! Uh, s-sorry. I was- uh j-just thinkin',"' Ryuji stammers, looking around nervously.

"Thinking? About what?" The leader pushes, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Ryuji swallows, strengthening his resolve. "About how cute my boyfriend is." He responds, challengingly. 

Akira's eyes widened again, obviously surprised. "Boyfriend, huh?"

"Y-Yeah! You think I'm goin' to let you get away after a kiss like that?"

Akira's blush darkens. "Guess not…" He stands with a smile and turns back to Ryuji with an outstretched hand. "However, I believe I was promised a dance?"

This time it was Ryuji's turn to blush in silence. After a moment, he laughs and stands, taking the other's hand. Akira pulls him to the middle of the room and begins swaying shyly to music that doesn't exist but Ryuji doesn't mind. The two of them spend the late hours of the night dancing and laughing together in the attic, never wanting it to end.

~~~

Phantom Thieves Group Chat

> Futaba: Alert! Alert! Mission AkiRyu is a success! 

> Ann: About damn time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! I would love to know what you think!


End file.
